This invention relates to an abrading machine of the type having an abrading shoe which is adapted to move with non-rotary motion relative to a frame unit. An abrading machine of this general type is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,725.
The invention more particularly relates to an abrading machine having a suction system for collecting the abrading dust created during operation of the machine. Machines having non-rotary abrading shoes and having dust collecting suction systems are disclosed in Hutchins U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,292 and Hutchins 3,932,963.